twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulk The Thor
This is a created character(doesn't really exist) Bio Bulk The Thor is a new Dexteras. He is a woodcutter that raised and born in Norwegia. Every summer to winter he always help his Father and mother by working with his father as a Forest Woodcutter he is very honorable and has an amazing strength as a Woodcutter . He always helped those in need. He is N.Fuego and James Montgomery Flag's distant cousin and The stash is his distant uncle. Before he joined Dexteras, he worked in the woodcutter place, and enventually knows about TWF because of N.Fuego's Evilness in TWF. So later, he joined the TWF for the dextera in hopes of Saving N.Fuego and help The Stash. This Dextera Warrior is very Honourable,Humble, Valorus, despise cheating even in close calls, and The Sinistras must not cheat or Underestimate this Thor-Nicknamed WoodCutter or they will face the wrath of thor itself!! Profile This Dextera is a powerful warrior that must be not underestimate. He hails from Norwegia to Join the Dexteras to Destroy the Evil once and for all.He may be not very fast, but he can Lift a truck full of iron miles away without breaking a sweat and he will Do the same thing to the Sinistras this time to the sea!! He's very strong and has the strongest physical toughness, he only loses to Evil Ira because he hypnotize him to hit himself to deal a great damage.He also beats all the sinistra cohorts even Cheeko Rojo. His Real name is Rebulkos Calvin Alvadis, he is Actually Half Australian and Half Norwegian that he uses 'mate' when calling someone.He also recruits Larry Spas, The Cancer, and Dr.Asthor.It's revealed then that Wasabi has a Crush on him when she 'overly' Supports him against his fight with The Big Time. His Mask is actually a Helmet and he always bring an Axe or a Thor-Styled War-Hammer in the match. Career Bulk The Thor Started to appear in Season 5-Present. His Career Ironically Starts by Facing His own Cousin, N Fuego, which he win. Then, After A Match with Senator Skull that returned from ring just once to Beat up This Thor because of Past Rivalry results in Skull's Defeat, Bulk The Thor continues to Smack the Sinistras By knocking Steve out in the Match of Miss Fitwell vs Bucks Gazillion(Created Matches) which ended the Match in Bucks Gazillion's Victory, ironically. Then in the TWF Finals in Season 5(Created)after a Long Fight with Bucks Gazillion, Bulk The Thor finally uses his move, Thor's Thunder to finish off Bucks and Reclaim the TWF from Gazillion Inc. Saving TWF and the Dexteras. In season 6, He wins the first match with Queen Nefercreepy by surviving ''The Most Powerful Curse in The History of Egypt ''proceeding to the Quarterfinals where he faces The Amoeba and The Amoeba managed to Confuse him in past 2 rounds. But The Amoeba's strategy turns out to be backfired when She gets in Bulk's Body but enventually Sparked because Thor's Ire Effect, vomitted and get pinned. Again, Bulk The Thor faces The Sinistra Crony Laughing Loony and Cheeko Rojo in Vini's Match with Rider X which results in Vini's Victory.In the Semifinals he faces Evil Ira after beating Fire Guy and Bulk gains advantage in his past 2 rounds, But in his Final Round he falls to Evil Eye and making him hit himself, which results in Defeat in Evil Ira's hand after his amazing Strength backfired against him. Returned in Season 7, He faces the Gambler Addict Jack and proven to be the threat to Bulk when he unleashes his Special, the King/Queen Shuffle and Nearly Pinned him, but in Round 3, Helped by Vini and encourage him to stand, Bulk managed to turn the Table and Results a defeat to the Evil Gambler. Battling Style Bulk The Thor's Battling Style is a pure Brute Force. He has a decent agility, But lets Opponent strike him first because his high Stamina can take a lot of Punishment. Then beat up his opponent when he gets close enough, He Hates cheating and reveals his moral-less Darkside when someone cheats, enventually making him using the Facts as weapons such as intimidating, insulting, even a sarcasm(But honestly and based on real Fact). He usually gives The Bulk Stomp to pin his opponent. People Beaten : Bucks Gazillion, Steve, The Big Time, N Fuego, Senator Skull, Itsy Bitsy, Billy Batboy, Queen Nefercreepy, Cheeko Rojo, Snagglefangs, The Amoeba, Death Rider, The Visitor, The Lost Viking(twice), Laughing Loony, Senator Skull, Madame Nuit, Dawson LeDeuce People Lost to : Evil Ira, Ghost Rider, Attila the Thumb *Stats: HONORABLE WOODCUTTER WARRIOR (The Official and Most Used) *Power : 100% *Agility : 65% *Stamina : 100% *Valor : 95% When in Final(against Bucks Gazillion) *Stats : THE MIGHTY THOR OF THE DEXTERAS *Power : 100% *Agility : 65% *Stamina : 100% *Honor : 100% Against The Big Time : *Stats : THE HUGE WARRIOR IN THE HOUSE *Power : 100% *Agility : 65% *Stamina : 100% *Hugeness : 100% *Signature Move : *Thor's Thunder, *Thor's Meteor, *and Bulk Stomp Deadliest Move : Thor's Ire Quotes *"You Think I'm Rough!? Well, lessee who's the winner, MATE! *"Let's Get this Thumble Start!!" *"Sinistras, Prepare to get Whacked by my Hammer!!" *"Try to Cheat in my presence?? Think Again, Mate" *"Stand and fight, ya Coward!!"